Merlin s Right Conclusion
by Yukka Sam
Summary: Sequel to Merlin s Wrong Conclusion. Merlin gets it right this time, really.


**A/N: Hey there! This sequel is especially for ****cloudyskiesbringimagination, who wanted one=) and I was only too happy to do it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Rating: K**

**Words: 1153**

**Genre: Friendship/Humour. Mentioned Arthur/Gwen Romance.**

**Merlin´s right conclusion**

It was a weird day in Camelot.

No magic incidents, no mysterious creatures, no evil sorcerers trying to take over the kingdom...and no loads of work for Merlin to do. Arthur had gone on a hunting trip to test some new knights and he thought it would be better if his clumsy servant wasn´t there to scare all the forest wildlife away.

But the important thing was, Merlin had a day off at last!

•••

Merlin was bored.

He had done all the things he never had time to. He had practised some spells, he had been caught by Gaius, he had cleaned the leech tank, he had gone for a walk in the town, he had slept all the hours he missed in those too early mornings (even if the prince would be of a different opinion), he had helped Gaius with his errands...Who could have imagined Merlin wouldn´t know what to do without his job?

Not that he was ever going to tell Arthur that. But just because he wanted to see the prince it didn´t mean he was desperate, right?...

Wait a minute, he didn´t have to!

"Gwen!" the warlock had been looking for his friend for almost an hour now and was beginning to get worried. Nobody knew where she was, not even Morgana, who, it turns out, had given Gwen the day off as well.

Then he spotted her in the courtyard, walking into the castle walls with a basket full of yellow flowers and a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi!"the boy startled her a little "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Oh, hi" a widely smiling Gwen answered "I´ve just come from the forest. I was picking some flowers."

"Flowers, huh? Are you going to send them to someone as a secret admirer?" Merlin meant it as a joke, but he was not expecting Gwen´s reaction.

"W-What? No, no, of course not! Do you honestly think I would send them to anyone? Of course I give them to Morgana but I wouldn´t pick them for a man. Well, I know I sent you some when you were sick with the flu last time and you're a man but..." Merlin felt the need to rescue her from her flood of words.

"Gwen! All right, all right, I was just joking!" the girl relaxed visibly, but she already got Merlin´s attention "So...there´s not-a-man who you are not-sending-flowers-to..." he smiled cheekily at his friend´s reddening face.

"Merlin!"

"Ok, ok, sorry, I´m shutting up."

•••

Weird days were getting frequent in Camelot, or that´s what it seemed like to Merlin.

His master had given him the day off.

...No, really.

Strange as it was, the moment Merlin had entered the prince´s chambers with his breakfast, he had found a very brightly smiling Arthur who (as if _the very brightly smiling_ part wasn't odd enough) told him he wouldn´t be needing his servant today. And before Merlin could utter a single word, he got out of the room, not without glancing at a bunch of yellow daisies put in a vase which, Merlin was sure, weren´t there the night before.

Merlin got a feeling he should be suspicious, but well, a day off was a day off.

•••

A completely covered in mud warlock entered Gaius´ quarters trying to ignore the look his mentor was giving him for filling the room with such a putrid smell.

"I fell in a puddle" the young boy said quietly "and I already know I´m late for Arthur´s dinner, so don´t say anything."

Merlin washed up as fast as he could without using magic, since he was under Gaius´ watchful eyes and he had no desire to clean the leech tank, again... and ran to the kitchen. Once he got the food, he started heading towards the prince´s chambers, but stopped right in his tracks when he saw him walking quickly in the corridor. If Merlin wanted to reach him, he would have to go faster, but he decided it would be safer for him, and for the dinner, to just follow him.

When Merlin finally got to him, Arthur was coming out of one of the chambers in the castle, which to the servant´s surprise, was the one Gwen used when she stayed in the castle at night.

"Arthur!" the prince was certainly not expecting him, judging by the expression of his face "Sorry I´m late, I was just going to your room. What are you doing here?"

"Err...

"I mean, if you wanted to find me, you should have gone to see Gaius. Gwen and I don´t usually see each other in the evening" and with that, Merlin turned away, leaving a stunned Arthur after him.

•••

"Oh, please, Gwen! You know how Gaius is, he won´t let me come back without all the herbs he wants, and they´re too much to find them on my own in time!" Merlin had been trying for a while now to convince his friend to go picking herbs with him, as she used to do, but it turned out she wouldn´t.

"I already told you, I´m sorry. But I can´t. I lost something of Morgana´s in the forest this morning and I have to find it. Why don´t you get somebody else to help you?"

"Well, because...because...!" At her friend´s loss of words, the girl smiled to herself, knowing she had won.

"Oh, I knew you would understand, Merlin" she patted him in the shoulder "You are such a good friend!"

Well, that didn´t turn out like Merlin was expecting to, but he had to go anyway. So that meant he had to ask Arthur for the evening off.

"Arthur?" the warlock opened the door and stuck his head in. And when he looked into the room, the sight surprised him.

Arthur was still dressed and already having dinner, which Merlin hadn´t brought. But well, since weird things were getting so frequent, he chose to ignore it and go straight to the point.

"Err...I just wanted to tell you I have to go pick herbs for Gaius...So I need this evening off."

"Oh, all right then."

"Yes, I know I have a lot of chores to do, but I can come earlier tomorrow and...Wait, what?" It wasn´t like Arthur didn´t give him time off, but still...

"I said you´re allowed to. Anyway, I wasn´t going to need you tonight, I have to go out."

"To go where?"

"Well, not that it´s anything of your concern..." Aaah, there it was at last, a smirk from the old Arthur "But I lost something of Morgana´s in the forest this morning, and I need to find it."

And off he was again, so Merlin was left alone in the room. First Gwen, then Arthur. What was wrong with those two?

...Wait a minute...

Oh...

Oh.

Wow.

Gwen and Arthur.

How hadn´t he realized before?

Something of Morgana´s? Really? And he thought he was the expert in lame excuses. How dumb did they think he was?

...All right, maybe he had taken some time to realize, but...he had drawn the right conclusion!

Now if he could only tell Arthur, just to see his face...

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

**Well, this is it. I hope you liked it, and if you could tell me about the mistakes in the English I would be grateful=)**

**Is there anyone else who is too excited for Merlin´s next two episodes?=D First on tonight! It´s gonna be totally awesome!**

**...Why yes, I have been watching A Very Potter Musical XD**


End file.
